


When In Rome

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Misha gets annoyed at Jensen’s PDA during a panel, so Jensen takes a little time to remind him what’s what.~





	When In Rome

The lights were hot and the crowd was loud; a constant buzzing lay underneath everything, distracting Misha and making it hard to focus. He was used to this, to being on stage, but something in the whiskey and the fun filled adventure through Europe that week had him giddy and relaxed. No one seemed to notice or mind, so he kept his smile and went with the flow.

Jensen was seated next to him and talking excitedly into his mic, but Misha couldn’t follow along. Every so often, Jensen would peek at him and wink, turn and smile, or move his leg so that their knees would touch. It was driving Misha mad. He was a mess of giggles and Jensen was playing him for all it was worth, drawing blush after secret blush from Misha with every twitch of his lips or shoulder bump. When Jensen casually dropped his right hand to Misha’s thigh and rubbed his palm downwards, Misha thought he would die. His heart stopped, his breath got stuck somewhere in the back of his throat, and every ounce of cool left inside him flipped to pained yearning. He struggled to remain calm, but Jensen’s fingers were heavy on his inner thigh, and his cock twitched in hopeful anticipation.

Jensen went on answering his question as if nothing abnormal was occurring, but unseen by the crowd, he let his pinky finger slide down across the tip of Misha’s cock, pressing down into the dark denim.

Misha hissed as a shiver passed down his spine, and he clenched his jaw, trying in vain to keep his expression relaxed. Were it not for the crowd and Jared on his left, Misha would have screamed and attacked Jensen, taking out his frustrations right there on the stage.

But he kept it all inside.

He stayed calm.

 

 

“You can’t do that!” Misha yelled as they stepped into the green room.

“Do what?” Jensen replied with a smirk as he shut the door behind him, throwing the lock as he turned. 

Misha growled and spun around with an accusatory finger wagging. “You know. You know what you did. You can’t act like that in front of everyone! Touching me like that!”

Jensen bent his head and ran a thumb over his lips as he looked up at Misha. There was fire in his eyes, desire, and Misha gasped slightly as he lunged forward. 

“I can do what I want,” Jensen hissed, reaching to grab the back of Misha’s neck as he walked him backwards towards the couch. “When I want…” Misha hit the cushions with a thud. “How I want…” Jensen gave him no time to react as he hopped into Misha’s lap, pressing his ass down over him. “Because you’re mine.”

Blue eyes were wide with awe and submission, and Misha swallowed hard, his breath becoming deep and slow. “Yours.”

Jensen grinned devilishly as he pushed a hand through Misha’s messy black hair and tugged, lifting his chin to the ceiling. “That’s right. All mine,” he growled and rolled his hips, forcing a slight whimper from his lover. “And if I want to touch you on stage…” Jensen bent his lips to Misha’s stubbled jaw, placing a quick kiss by his mouth. “…Taste you on stage…” The tip of his tongue traced the shell of Misha’s ear. “In front of all those people…” Perfect white teeth grazed his pulse, and Misha’s eyes rolled back as a wanton sigh left his lips. “Then I will.”

Misha slid his hands up Jensen’s thighs and around to cup his ass. “Take it,” he whispered against Jensen’s lips. “Take whatever you want.” He pulled Jensen down as he thrust his hips upwards, rubbing his hardening cock against him. The denim was rough, but the pressure was intoxicating, and Misha groaned once more.

“Whatever I want?” Jensen asked coyly, scratching his blunt nails against Misha’s scalp, sending a waterfall of tingling desire down the man’s back.

Misha gasped. “Anything.”

The kiss was bruising and left Misha dizzy. Jensen’s tongue was greedy and pushed against Misha’s with an intensity that drove him wild.

With permission granted, Jensen attacked Misha with hungry fingers, quickly sliding back a bit to open his jeans. Misha held his breath as Jensen’s thick fingers reached inside the open zipper and pulled the cotton cover back from his erection.

“I want this.” Jensen drew out the S, hissing as he wrapped his fist around Misha’s cock. His thumb rubbed against the swollen head, making Misha tremble and press his forehead into Jensen’s. “I want your cum.”

“It’s yours,” he breathed, pursing his lips, begging for another kiss.

“I know it is.” There was no jest or teasing in Jensen’s deep voice, only absolute sincerity. He knew the deal as well as Misha did; he just liked to hear his breathy confession. Misha’s quivering voice and surrendering gaze never failed to quicken Jensen’s desire.

Jensen distracted Misha with another kiss as his fist slid slowly downwards. A firm, teasing pulse of his fingers around the base had Misha gasping into his mouth.

With a smirk, Jensen released his grip and sat back, bringing his fingers up to Misha’s lips. Glassy blue eyes fluttered as Jensen growled, “Open up.”

Misha’s lips parted and Jensen shoved three fingers roughly inside.

“Suck.”

His jaw snapped closed and his tongue went to work. Misha moaned hungrily as he sucked Jensen’s fingers, wishing it was his cock. He kept his eyes open as best he could, watching the subtle twitch of Jensen’s lip as he swirled his tongue, coating the thick digits in saliva. His cock was painfully full, and he rolled his hips forward, desperate for anything he could get. Jensen felt his squirming and pulled his hand away with a wet pop, immediately wrapping his slick fingers around Misha’s shaft. Jensen’s lips traveled the scruffy face and throat beneath him as he slowly pumped Misha’s cock.

Misha bit his lip, holding in a moan as his heart began to race. His right hand slid up Jensen’s thighs, feeling the firm muscles beneath the denim. As his fingertips neared the hard line of Jensen’s cock, his hand was quickly pulled away by a forceful hand that pinned his wrist up by his ear.

“No.”

“Please,” Misha whined in a pathetic whisper. “I-I want to feel you.”

Jensen pressed his lips to Misha’s ear. “No.” His hand moved faster as his breath tickled Misha’s ear. “You’re gonna cum for me right now, and then tonight I’m gonna have you. All of you.”

Misha let out a pained breath that ended in a curse. “Fuck…” It fell like a cloud against Jensen’s neck and his fingers pulsed over Misha’s cock.

“I’ll have you on your knees,” Jensen went on, pushing Misha harder with each syllable.

Misha’s mouth fell open. “Y-yes…”

“Bruise those pretty pink lips with my cock.”

His eyes rolled back. “Yes.”

“Flip you over…” Jensen paused to lick at the sweat forming on Misha’s throat. “Fill you up good. Fill up that tight little ass with my cum.”

“Yes!”

Another pump and Misha let go, spilling into Jensen’s fist and all over his own black shirt. Jensen stroked him slowly, peppering his jaw with light kisses as he came down, his breath quick, chest heaving beneath Jensen’s palm.

“Jesus, Jens…”

Misha’s groan was swallowed down by a tender kiss as Jensen finally released him. He wiped his hand on the hem of Misha’s shirt and stood up, adjusting his clothing, smoothing out the wrinkles as he watched Misha recover.

“Go clean up,” he said with a laugh. “Your fans are waiting.”

Jensen spun on his heel and headed for the door. He flipped the lock and turned to give Misha a sexy grin before slipping back into the convention.

“Fucking asshole,” Misha groaned to himself, still buzzing from his orgasm. “He can’t just…” He scrubbed a hand down his face and shook his head, annoyed to be used and abandoned so quickly.

Before his anger could truly take root, the phone in his pocket vibrated and Misha pulled it out to see a text from Jensen.

It was a simple heart emoji and two little words that did more to soothe Misha’s aggregation than hours worth of cuddling could.

💜 love you

Misha grinned at the screen, blushing like a moron and biting his lip. “What a jerk.”


End file.
